Inside TV
Inside TV is an episode in Season 5 of The Magic School Bus (TV series). Summary In a parody of Stay Tuned, Mrs. Rourke forbids Dorothy Ann from watching the Chip and Katnip, taking the batteries out of the remote control and putting them in her purse. They refuse to go trick-or-treating with Mrs. Rourke as Mr. Rourke is dressed as a hobo and Evan is dressed as a pirate. But when Mrs. Rourke goes, Ms. Frizzle, Tim, Wanda, Carols, Arnold, Phoebe, Keesha and Ralphie finds a small piece of highly unstable plutonium in Mr. Rourke's toolbox and hammers it into the remote's battery slot. When they use the remote, the kids actually enter the world of Chip and Katnip. They watch Chip decapitate Katnip when he trick or treats at his house and use his head in the manner of a Jack-o-lantern. While the eight laugh, Katnip's head asks why Ms. Frizzle, Dorothy Ann, Tim, Wanda, Carols, Arnold, Phoebe, Keesha and Ralphie are laughing to which Chip replies that they are laughing at his misfortune. Katnip re-attaches his head to his body, declares what the duo did was very mean, and forms a partnership with Chip to "teach them a lesson they will never forget", and begin to attack Ms. Frizzle, Dorothy Ann, Tim, Wanda, Carols, Arnold, Phoebe, Keesha and Ralphie. But as they try to escape, the hated character Barnyard Dawg passes by, but he is run down by their car. They escape from the car, and wind up on Frizen, Thumbelino and Moe's Christmas Carol Ms. Frizzle, Dorothy Ann, Tim, Wanda, Carols, Arnold, Phoebe, Keesha and Ralphie When he accidentally injures a Hans, Mrs. Toad and Jacob Marley (Goofy). because Evan changed the channel. Ms. Frizzle, Dorothy Ann, Tim, Wanda, Carols, Arnold, Phoebe, Keesha and Ralphie return to Chip and Katnip's house when he changes the channel back. Phoebe urges Evan to press the "exit" button, which gets her and Dorothy Ann (whose body was devoured from the neck down by piranhas, leaving only his skeleton) out of the television. She presses the "rewind" button on the remote to restore Dorothy Ann's flesh. Chip and Katnip smash through the screen, however, they emerge the same size as their real animal equivalents, and they are therefore harmless. Evan decides to make Chip a pet, and Snowball II falls in love with Katnip, which however, Mrs. Rourke chooses to neuter him, with Katnip covering his crotch and yelling "No" as he does not want to be neutered by her. Parodies Some television series parodies include: *''Tom and Jerry, ''Chip and Katnip, a cartoon, animated by Chuck Jones, Ms. Frizzle, Dorothy Ann, Tim, Wanda, Carols, Arnold, Phoebe, Keesha and Ralphie trying to evade a Chip and Katnip *''Looney Tunes'' – Wooney Tunes, a cartoon, animated by Chuck Jones, depicting Ms. Frizzle as rabbit, Dorothy Ann as bird, Tim as duck, Wanda as mice, Carols as cat, Arnold as pig, Phoebe as chicken, Keesha as skunk and Ralphie as mice trying to evade a Barnyard Dawg *''Fantasia 2000– ''Rantasia 2000, a cartoon, animated by Hendel Butoy, depicting Carols as Tin Soldier, Arnold as Teddy Bear, Phoebe as Dolly, Tim as Slinky Dog, Keesha as teddy cat, Ralphie as horse and Wanda as Ballerina. *''Frozen– ''Frizen, a film, animated by Chris Buck, Ms. Frizzle, Dorothy Ann, Tim, Wanda, Carols, Arnold, Phoebe, Keesha and Ralphie When he accidentally injures a Hans. *''Thumbelina– ''Thumbelino, a film, animated by Don Bluth, Ms. Frizzle, Dorothy Ann, Tim, Wanda, Carols, Arnold, Phoebe, Keesha and Ralphie When he accidentally injures a Mrs. Toad. *''Mickey's Christmas Carol– ''Moe's Christmas Carol, a film, animated by Burny Mattinson, Ms. Frizzle, Dorothy Ann, Tim, Wanda, Carols, Arnold, Phoebe, Keesha and Ralphie When he accidentally injures a Jacob Marley (Goofy). Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun on the 1992 Warner Bros. Pictures film, Stay Tuned. Category:Episodes